Siege Stories
by Sgt. Pickles 3
Summary: Enter the life of the operators of R6s, see their lives as they tell you their own stories. Read this, and see what you might find. There might be humor, romance, drama, some action, or some loss, friendship or family. Who knows? I do hope it can make you all happy when reading this! (4/7 update: working on fixing old chapters huge flaws, chapt 1 and 3 are fixed, chapt 4 underway.)
1. Meeting new friends (intro)

**Disclaimer: I Don't own anything remotely related to Siege. Do don't sue me pls ;-;**

 **READ BEFORE READING: HEY THERE, IMA GET TO THE POINT, THIS CHAPT IS UNREALTED, HASTELY WRITTEN AND CHILDISH AF, BUT IF YOU LIKE DRY HUMOR. GO AHEAD AND READ :3**

 **ALSO IF YOU DON'T JUST SKIP TO THE NEXT CHAPT FOR ROMANCE AND STUFF LIKE THAT.**

"Normally, There are things in life that came to you unexpectedly, whether it's good or bad you may never know, but it's just best to embrace them."

That was a quote I remembered from my father. One of many, that he had taught me during my time with him. It's funny, I always never paid any thoughts to any of his teachings…

Not until of course I was first handedly slaped on the face by life by them, to realize that they are surprisingly true until now. For instance, take my military life as an example. Not once had I even thought about it, not once have I even seem interested in it, not once had I even thought it would be what was going to be doing for over 25 years, but as much as life is ironic by it's self, it's the path I took anyways without even knowing it.

So what is there to say about the military?

It was most definitely harsh, it was certainly hard, and to sum it up, it's "Traumatizing" as most people would say it is.

You could say I hate it, and to answer your question, yes, I do if I have to be honest with you.

But not entirely though. Because thanks to it, I got where I am today, standing with the finest people on the globe , fighting for the greatest cause in the world. Peace and security to all. Sounds preachy, but it's what it is like in Rainbow . And working for Rainbow, most definitely is the best job in the world, No doubts to that.

I still remember the first time they asked me to join the very Rainbow organization, all to the time when I was first recruited to Rainbow it's self. And oh boy, I can tell you that it was one very very rememerable day for me .

…

 _What's that?_

 _You want to hear it?_

 _Are you sure? Isn't it rather to talk about?….._

 _You do anyways?_

… _.Scheisse…._

…

 _Well alright I guess I do have time…..and if it's what you really want to hear…_

 _Ok, now, where do I begin?... Oh, right! So it goes like this….._

 **HEREFORD BASE, 1000 HOURS. RECRUITMENT DAY**

Today is the big day.

The first day I get to join the famous Rainbow Six team.

While people see that recruitment days, or any starting days to a new thing is quite important. Like your first day at school, so you got to make good impressions with classmates and teachers. Or your first day working at the office, and you want to make that good hit to your boss kind of thing.

Well if I have to be honest I'd say those people are a bit too dramatic about those things.

For me, recruitment day, is like any other typical day.

And it was, even if my new recruitment happens to be Rainbow it's self.

So like being said, my first day of the new job was like any other day, the skies aren't falling, earth's not shattering. Nein.

It was another typical day you can say, birds tweeting, sun's shining, people dealing with surprisingly tolerable traffic and citizens dealing with their own frustrating life problems. Things along those lines.

Yep, another normal and fine day in life if you are an American.

Thankfully though, I'm German.

And thankfully I don't have to worry too much about civic problems, that's only because I have a whole a lot worst of a deal to worry about.

While other people try their hardest to resolve things like taxes, and housekeeping problems. I have to worry about what's the next hell hole I am going to be shoved into , how am I going to not try to get shot at by 'bad guys' in my line of work, and how I am going to be shot by 'bad guys' in my line of work anyways.

Sounds tempting doesn't it?

Well it's what you get for being a Pointsman. But I'll be honest, I'd gladly take a bullet to my shin then having to deal with paperwork any day. After all, I am more of an energetic person then a desk potato. (No offense.)

Also remember when I said traffic problems?

That would be hard to have , considering that you are taking the 'first class seat' in a Blackhawk, riding the blue skies to your destination. Fancy.

Another perk of being a Pointsman, guess it beats riding the bus, eh? Though I got to admit, it was a bit more shaky then I originally expect it to be, but it beats riding cabs any day.

And what would be a ride without passengers?

"Are we there yet?" A gruffy voice spoke up next to me.

And that voice came from the infamous Dominic 'Bandit' Brunsmeier, you know him, yes? Well he and I was on the same team, GSG9. We met awhile back, maybe a couple of years, and instantly we have a liking and became good friends very quickly, in fact I can trust Dom with my life when ever we go on a mission back in Germany. Just can't trust him with leaving my lunch untouched though. That sneaky bastard…

I would love to get him back for that right here and now, and I can perfectly pull a prank on him right here , but sadly I must behave as one might say, for we are not the only people on this chopper, that and my CO also happens to be on the same ride. Right in front of me too.

"For the fifth time son, no, we are not, you say that one more time and I swear I'm gonna kill you." Came an old man's reply to Dominic.

"Aww, zat von't be necessary, sir…" Was all Dom can say.

That old man is Mike 'Thatcher' Baker, one of the oldest and most experienced operator there is.

"He is also, an SAS commander, a tactic advisor, a father to all, a caretaker, a great poet and cook, and the most terrifying person there is when he's pissed." Said my friend Mark to me once.

"Dom, zat's quite enough now." I advised my friend.

A frown was what I get from Dominic's face in result. "Ja, papa. I don't need to be taught how to behave now do I?"

I rolled my eyes. "Oh, yes you still do, sohn. " I finished with a small chuckle.

"Shat up." Came with a 'hump' to the end of that statement. "I am even older than you, you know?" I rolled my eyes. "You are still childish as you've always been Dom, don't try to deny it."

We shared yet another chuckle afterwards…

A nudge on my right shoulder, makes me turn me face to that direction, to see another operator, Seamus I believe. Trying to whisper something to me.

"Oi, I'd best not tempt with the man's temper if I were ya lad, he don't like bein' talked about behind his back…"

Only to fail miserably.

"I'm pretty sure the whole world can hear that whisper of yours, Seamus. And for your sake, yes I don't like bein' talked in the back, especially by my own team. So is there a question?"

And his response also came with a glare through his mask, one I cannot figure because of the lens. But seeing as Seamus looked back at him with a slight fearful expression to his face all whilst cowering back like a puppy to his seat, I think I best reckon to take his advice.

"No sir…" Was all he can mumble out.

"Then that's a good boy."

And we all gave out laughter in the little cabin of the Hawk, with Seamus having a redden face, he gave a shy laugh too while he scratches the back of his head in the awkwardness of the moment.

This man got to be more then impressive to do something like that to someone like Seamus so easily, now I know why he was given the title of 'world's most terrifying dad' to the SAS ops…

After our laughter came the ever so silent, but one Texan, I think his name was Thermite, decides to break it soon after.

"So, where were you all and what you all been doing before all of this?" Was his question spoken in a deep western accent, seemingly to be genuinely curious too in my opinion.

The first to answer is Seamus, who I think is trying to desperately drive the attention to something else other then his awkward moment earlier. "Scotland, liftin' weights and doin' rugbys'. You?"

"Rugby? Vat's that?" Asked Dominic.

"Well it's like Football for you American lads, only well, Scotish."

"Ohh."

"So you must be a big muscle guy, Ja?"

"Ya could say that', after all if I ain't I wouldn't be smashin' walls for a livin'."

"Ya all see this? This be me ol' caber, 20 pounds of pure steel and metal. And she's always ready to smash some bricks or, ya know, someone's face when the time comes."

A whistle followed by an impressed Bandit. "Zat is pretty impressive."

I have to agree too. "Ja. Und you carry zat on your back all ze time?"

"Yup. Hence me name, Sledge."

"Zat's a fitting name."

"Agreed. But damm, I feel poor for your back already partner." The Texan says.

"It's no biggie, after all ya gotta be strong if you wanna stay in the SAS. That and you don't get that disappointing stare from Mikey here'."

As on contrary, Thatcher gave us all a stare from his mask.

I can visibly see big guy Sledge here mentally shaking in his seat just from it too. I feel kind of bad for the guy already.

*Ahem* "So anyways, how about you all?" The hammer man asks.

Seeing as it would be good to know about the other operator I soon joined in as I gave my answer.

"Ah I vas in Bremen, busting doors and vorking my ass offt' on ze treadmill to be a Schnelle Krafte back zen."

"A Schnelle what now?" The Texan asked me, with a confused look to his face.

"A Schnelle Krafte. You don't know zem?"

The man shook his head to the sides.

I gave a sigh. "Vell, I vouln't be surprised if you don't. It iz vat ze program vas meant to be anyvays."

"Well wot's it like?" Thatcher asks.

"Vell imagine a bunch of crazy marathon runners all vith guns and shields zen imagine zem getting shoved into every hell hole possible zen multiply zat by ten, and you get zem."

"Sounds fun to me." He replied

"Oh belive me mein Freund, it iz definetly not."

"keine Scheiße." (No shit.) Bandit said.

"Ja, stimmte zu. Aber wenigstens haben wir gute Mühe, um die ganze Zeit zu schauen. " **(Oh yeah, but atleast we got a lot of good "things" to look at all the time.)** Bandit gave me a nudge on the end of that statement.

"Oh ja, auf jeden Fall. Verpassen Sie nicht den besten Teil jetzt können wir? " **(oh yeah, we wouldn't want to miss out that 'part' now would we?)**

"Nein, mein Freund, denn das wäre ein Verbrechen." **(No, my friend, because that would be a crime.)**

Again, another chuckle came from the both of us. With even more confused looks from everyone.

"Wot ya two be talkin' about?"

"Oh nein, it iz notzing mein Herr." I said with a smirk. Which only gave me a raised brow from the man.

"So, vat did you do, sir?" I asked Thatcher.

"Well I was everywhere in England, when ever the phone rings, I do things like you folks do, raiding houses, securing banks, rescuing hostages and training kids like Seamus here to do the same."

"Oi! I'm not a kid!"

"Says the person who argues about who gets the top bed bunks with a 25 year old every so often."

"Hey! I got me reasons to, you know that Mikey!"

"What ever you say, 'sonny boy'. You're still a big ass kid."

"Oi, can a kid that brakes down doors and gun people?!"

"Yes, yes they can partner."

"Wot!?"

"Yea, they can."

"Ja, I've seen one before, crazy stuff happens to that kid."

"Ja."

"Wow." Sledge says, looking dumbfolded.

"So you are still a kid after all, son."

"Shut up, Thatch."

And that gave us all another round of laughter to share.

Eventually the man with the question it's self was next. "Well I've been in Texas, learnin' chemistry and bustin' guns in trainin' to be a jarhead."

"You vere a Marine?"

"Yeah, good times back then, even though our instructor back then was kind of an ass."

"Tell me about it." Was my reply.

"Ja."

"Agreed."

"I'm still here, ya know."

That earned everyone a smile to their faces.

"Well anywho, I got to Texas A&M, learned a few things there, got a PhD then gone out and join the military, that soon led me to my days in the FBI/SWAT. So here I am."

"Interestzing… But can I ask you somezing?" I ask him.

"Sure. Shoot."

"It says in your profile, zat you are named:"Thermite" Care to explain your flashy name to us?"

"Well first off, I didn't get that name. My friend Eliza gave it to me in training and second, I got the name because of my Exo Thermic charges, or mats, what ever you prefer." He said holding a folded grey sheet up. "Also I may or may not had blown up the wall of my dorm once by accident when I back in the training days… Nearly burnt the entire place down too. So yeah, Thermite. Pretty suiting job description if you ask me." He says with a smile.

"Wait, really? Did tha' happend?"

"Yep, I got a buddy of mine who works in the FBI, he said he's still scared shitless after that lil' incident." Thermite added with a short laugh in the end. This man was indeed charming in a way, and the way he tells his story also made all of us chuckled in result.

"So, last man here Mr. Brunsmeier. Tell us your story, son." Thatcher asked once more.

"Sitting on the borders of Germany, bedding maniacs and doing drugs." Came his reply to all, but that earned him stares from everyone except me. Including one of the pilots up front too.

"I'm sorry what, partner?" The Texan asked again with a dumbfold look to his face.

"Drugs. And bedding maniacs. Iz there something wrong?" Dominic said trying to act calm, though I know otherwise he is very much annoyed by the man's question. "No, not at all, it's just that-"

"What? You don't expect an ex drug dealer to join this team?"

"Wait. Ex? Drug dealer?"Thatcher spoke next.

"Ja. Mein Herr."

"I vorked in ze GSG9 vith Blitz here. But before that I vas an under cover cop too, and since ze Hells Angels, as they called zem selves vas becoming more of a problem, I vas sent in to spy on them. So, naturally, I have to do drugs, deal drugs, bedding ze crazed b**chez to keep my cover, even got shot a couple of times too."

"Wow."

"Und zat vas not all vat Dominic did here."

"What else did he do?"

"Elias, nein."

"Yeah, wot did the lad do here'?"

"Elias, wage es nicht…" **(Elias, don't you dare ... )**

"Oh cmon Dom, it vas pretty cool!"

"Wie ist das 'Cool'?!" **(How is that 'cool'!?)**

"Not only did he do drugs, he also ended the operation, and resolved the whole zing, by drugging to master mind to death! Bad ass no?"

Their reaction was different from what I expected though. Not the one I was surely hoping for…

….

So came the long silent moment as everyone took in the information…

….

And all Dominic gave me was a death glare that screams,' I am so going to kill you after this.'

….

As the moment stretches even further in the cabin, I fear the joke came out wrong and it could be rising both tension and awkwardness to us four in the cabin, but luckily one answer blew the steam and blew everyone's minds.

"Zat… iz ze most badass zting I've ever heard of." The pilot said.

And we all looked at him…

Even his co pilot stared at him for a second…

…

"Vhat? It'z true now isn't it?"

Another moment of silent. As we all stared at echother, trying to process what just happened.

….

I started to crack a smirk, and soon after we all burst out laughing like maniacs for some reason. Even the pilots seem to be joining us.

"Yeah, I geuss that's pretty cool. Hehehe…"

"Zee?! I told you!"

"Oh god! Hahaha…. Oh boy. Hehe…. Ha….. Wot's yer name lad?" Seamus ask, trying desperately to gasp for air.

"Ja. Vhat is your name, mein friend?" Dominic says, with a genuine smile on his face replacing his angered expression earlier.

"Marius Streicher, please to meet you. Hehe…"

"Dominic Brunsmeier, ze feelin iz mutal mein Freund."

As the laughs and gags died down, soon came more of silent though.

…. Minutes of peace at last….

And for a moment, I thought that everyone was starting to enjoy this moment of silent…

…

That was until of course…

"Are ve there yet?"

…. Oh no.

"Alright! That's it!"

And that most definitely just pulled the last straw to Thatcher…

 _And so rest of the trip was. Well. Traumatizing for Dominic, to say the least, so I won't go over it for his sake. But you get the idea._

 _What I can say though, is what old man Thatcher did, will most likely to scare the crap out of poor ol' Dom for the rest of his life. Of course after that, all of us has been taught a lesson, not to mess with Thatcher's temper anytime soon. For all of our sakes…_

… _Oh dear, would you look at the time!_

 _What's that? You still want to hear more?_

 _Well I guess you might have to wait, mein fruend._

"Hey Eli! Are you coming are what!?"

"Ja! I'll be right zere!"

 _Well then I guess our time is up now. But do not worry mein freund, there shall be more to speak of!_

"Oi Kotz! Get cher' arse movin'! We gotta mission to do here'!"

 _SchieBe…_

 _Well I guess I'll see you around then. Until next time, mein freund we shall surely meet again._

 ***Author's note: What will happen next? Idk. It's up to you all to if you wanted these to continue. Message me if you do. And please, spam the hate for how shitty of a story this is! All ratings are welcomed! Anyways, you won't read this text anyways, so why the fock am I even writing this?**


	2. Memories

***Note: Alright lads and lasses, expect multiple view changes in this chapt chaps! And sorry for splitting this in to two parts, the parts if combined is way too long. Since I don't wanna bore you to death with words, take these two parts up!**

.

.

.

"How was that day again?..."

.

.

 **HEREFORD. 1056 HOURS. RECRUITMENT DAY.**

Monika's prospective:

Why must I always do the greetings to new people around here? I thought to my self. And why can't Six choose someone else to do this!?

It was a thing now, that every new operator must be welcomed by me as they make their first steps on to Hereford, suposivly Rainbow's new Headquarter for it's operations. From the first day I step forward to this place, and ever since I've made quite the impression to a our commander,Thatcher. Six had kept an eye on me ever since, she even had a talk with me once.

Seeing as besides my gift of Fast learning and logistics, I was gifted with a natural charm of some sort, always having the power to make a good mark on people's impression.

That's when She offered me a part time job as you can say. Greeting officers and soldiers as they step forward into the base for their first times, as much as it was a little embrassing to have such profession, I took the job anyways, seeing as we need the best of impressions to our ranks and boosting morale anyways. I became some an icon to the place or some sort, I guess.

I am very much flattered to have this favor, by Six no less! But the fact is while it's nice to have such great attention at first, doing so over and over again, makes it quite annoying. Not to mention standing around waiting is always a pain in the ass, patience is what I was trained to have, but that does not mean I do favor it too much. And it is also quite annoying as I heard some soldiers even started calling me as "The angel of Hereford" with some even with mocking tones to them, which added more discomfort to me as my team mates started teasing me non stop ever since!

But what is there to say? Men… You can never change them.

Without realizing I gave out a puff in the form of a sigh. Why must god curse me with this?

.

.

"Hey, angel. What you thinking about there?"

I turn my attention to our team's red head breaching specialist, Eliza.

"Not zhing, Ash. Just having random thoughts again…" I gave out another sigh, pouting my lips under my mask.

Eliza how ever, gave a chuckle. "Thinking about boys again, are we?" She gave me a stare with a smug smirk.

"For ze last time, Nein."

"Oh really?"

"Ja. Eliza."

"Are you surreee?"

"Ja."

"Are you really surrreee?"

"Ja! I am sure!"

"Oh reallyyy?"

"How long are we going to do this?" I gave her a glare of annoyment.

"Until, you gave me the truth!" She says, still having that Damm smug on her face.

God, want to punch her face right now! But I can't of course, because that will get me fired, or worst. Having to deal with both Thatcher and Six at the same time. So no, I only gave her a look of defeat.

"Fine. I vas, are you happy now?" I glared up at her.

"See? I know you!" She gave an amused chuckle.

It's been three months since I have first met Eliza. Unlike me, Eliza had been stationed in Hereford ever since the beginning of Rainbow's first recruitment phase months ago. Hence she knew more about our organization then most people would. So I sticked around with her from my early days here, and we became good friends soon after. With Ash having my back in combat situations (most of the time…), and she having to trust me enough to even tell me some of her stories when she's in training of the FBI's Quantico. She seems happy when she talks about the silly mistakes she had done or she had seen in her time there, but surprisingly most of her stories are about her and a her best friend, she only refered to as 'Thermite' and every time she says about her time and this person, she seems to have a slightly flushed face when talking, even stumbling sometimes mid conversation.

"Haha, so what have you been thinking about? Hmm? Waiting for that Romeo of yours?" She asked with an expression I can only refer to as: Nosey 13 year old school girl.

Eliza can get really annoying sometimes. But it's not too bad. At least she's not someone like Smoke with his sarcastic filled jokes. Yeah, it's that bad.

"As if you aren't vaiting for yours as vell." I shot her back.

"hehe, yeah right. The boys in the base are cute, but I don't like them." She giggled as she glared off in to the distance.

"Oh. So you are still only vaiting for your Thermite, Ja?"

"Oh, shut up!" She shoved me a little in annoyment, but giggled. "Plus, he's my bestie. You know that!"

"Oh, so itz a he zen, hmm? You never told me zat." I looked at her with a hint of pride. How did that backfired on you? I silently thought to my self.

I belive Eliza is in a loss for words in this very moment, as her skin flushed darker.

"And, so zere iz notzing else between you two, zen? Hmm?..."

Her face is getting pinker by every passing moment, as we speak.

"S-Shut up!"

I giggled in victory. You can't out smart me yet, girl.

.

.

.

More minutes had passed, as we stood in silent, waiting on the Heli-pad of the base for our new recruits.

With the only sound at that time is the wind brushing lightly on my skin. And the sight shaking of tree leaves in the distance. It was a lovely moment.

But I do not enjoy the quiet too much. So I deceided to brake the slient.

"Oh, you know vhat?"

"What?"

"I over heard Thatcher talking earlier."

"So?"

"So. I heard him saying the names of our new operators that will be joining us today."

"And?"

"And. I heard him saying, about some guy named Bandit, a guy named Blitz and… ze last guy..."

"What's about him?" Eliza looked at me with an itrigued face.

"Oh, I don't know…"

"Tell me!" She gave me a little punch to my arm.

"You might, not like it."

"Oh please, it's not like I'm gonna steal him from ya. Tell me!"

"Well, alright. A person…"

"Yeah?..."

"Who is…"

"Will you spill the beans already?!"

"Named 'Thermite'."

Eliza froze.

.

.

.

"Pardon?..." She asked again. Her lips slightly parting…

"You heard me fraulin, Thermite."

For some reason, Eliza suddenly reddens.

.

.

"it. It can't be…." She said in a whisper…

"Vat iz zat fraulin?"

"It can't be!" She beamed at me, and almost screamed at my face, gaining the attencion of the two guards standing near the heli-pad.

'Woah, this girl has problems. Did I do something wrong?' I thought to my self.

I can see a clear white tear coming from the corner of her glasses.

'yes, I have done something wrong it seems.' I mentally slaping my self in the process.

"Eliza, vat is wrong?! I didn't meant to harm you!"

"No! You haven't harmed me!"

"Zen vhy are you crying?!"

"Because- Because!..." She desperately choked on her sobs to make out words. Oh no…

I've messed up didn't i?...

I looked at her, and she beamed at me.

I could only expect the worst to come…

"Because I am fucking happy!" She screamed at me, her mouth wide open, and her face red as a tomato with rest of her eyes covered in the shade of crimson, she looks like a maniac right now.

'Wait what?...'

"How could it be!? After all those years!" Her face now shifting from a complete brake down to a crazed wide smile in matter of seconds.

This one have some serious problems. Ja.

But none the less I have never seen Eliza so happy before.

"He's here out of all the places!" She's practicly gagging on joy right now.

'Ok, so this is how a happy Ash would look like.'

"I-I-I can't fucking believe it!"

She leapt at me, holding me in a tight bear hug, her face still has that crazy joyful look to it.

"Thank you! Oh god! THANK YOU!"

Honestly? I have no idea how to respond to this. So the best I could do is to say.

"Uh.. You are velcomed?"

This. Is going to be a weird day.

She is now choking on her own laughter and tears. Wow, this Thermite guy, really has something on her to make her like this.

She continued to hold me, as she hiccupped on my shoulders.

We stood there, in sheer awkwardness.

And to make it worst, the two soldiers are still beaming at us. One with a slight look of confusion while the other is signaling me, if I need any help with my situation.

Yes, I am being attacked by an over joyed mainiac right now. But as they say. I've seen worst things. So I waved at him, and shook my head, signaling a 'no'.

The moment seemed to have dragged longer, as the sounds of leaves in the far distance, the little noise of a near by Hummer with it's engines still cracking, and of course a Isrealian girl crying in sheer amount of happiness.

It was nice moment, but it was awkward as hell.

Eventually she deceided to let go of me, and standing straight up to look at me. Her cheeks still puffed with light red, eyes still glassy, but her breathing was easing.

"Ahem. Haha. T-Thank you."

Good. She's back to normal now. Thank god.

"No problem?..."

"Haha. Sorry, got carried away there."

Still a wide smile on her face as she gain back her professional look. She's grinning like a fool.

"You don't say?"

"Haha, yeah….."

Her giggles died down. And I do think both of us are flushed, as ever. But seemingly the only thing I could think of was.

'Well that was a waste of a good jacket…'

.

.

.

Silent enveloped us again…

.

.

.

"Let's… not do that again, fraulin…"

"Agreed…"

Well this is just a weird day.

Looking back at the guards. I could see the both of them biting back the laughter they were desperately trying to hold back.

I do not need another joke about me and my situation to share around. So I deceided speak up.

But before I could even say a word. It seems that Eliza is more aware of this then I am.

"You two!"

The guards both jumped a little. Now there is a very, very angery looking red head beaming at them.

I could even see them visibly flinch.

"NOT. A. WORD. You got that?"

They both quickly nodded. And both looking down to their feet like a pair of puppies getting scowled by their master.

'Ok, this woman. Is definetly the most emotionally confusing person I have ever seen.'

She let out a sigh. And turned back to face the heli-pad.

"Danke." (thanks)

"No problem." She said with a smirk on her face.

'Yep. Most definetly confusing as hell…'

.

.

.

 _ **-MEAN WHILE ON THE CHOPPA-**_

"Vell vhat could I say? I am a magnet for crazy bitchez!" Bandit triumphly said.

As another round of laughter boomed through the tight cabin of the Hawk.

This has been for awhile now. Just 6 men, one chopper and a bunch of silly stories to tell. All while we all laugh like maniacs. Surely this is a good way to kill time.

"Oh really zen?"

"Ja! No voman can stand my charms!" Bandit says with a hint of sarcasm as always.

"Zen, vat about your ex, eh? I am pretty sure zat charmz of yours verked quite vell on her, eh?"

"Mister 'one hit vonder'!?"

"Oh c'mon Elias! Zat vas a long time ago!"

"Wait. What do ya mean, 'one hit wonder'?"

"Dominic's charms here, not only pulled him into countless one night standz vith all ze voman back in our 'quarterz in Berlin. But it also got him countless kicks from all of zem!"

"Wait what?!"

"Ja! Zat iz vhy he iz nicknamed 'Ze one hit vonder' by our guys back zere!"

"Ouch!"

Another round of laughs had been passed on, even a smile to Dominic's face as well.

"Haha. Very funny Elias. But if you do not know. I had vomen. But you, I believed haven't even gotten laid in ze past 10 years, Ja?"

Oh SchieBe, he got me there.

"Vat? I vas on duties! You can't blame me for zat!"

"Uh yeah, he can partner."

"Vhich side are you on here Thermite?" I looked at him with a slight annoyed expression.

He just sat and giggled, while looking down. Smirking.

"Yea, I got some. When I was on me runs on the ops'."

"Vat!?"

"Yea."

"Same here, mein freund!" Marius said from the front.

I looked dumb struck. Oh, he really got me this time…

"Ohh! It looks like ve have a virgin here!"

I looked down, thanking my decision to wear a mask earlier, or else the whole copter could see me blushing like an idiot right now.

I gave out a sigh. "Shut up..."

And we all gave out our gags.

.

.

"Say, speaking of crazed voman, I think you vould like our breacher back in Herford, Ash, as we called her!"

"Oh. Iz she cute?" Asked Bandit in a half serious, half amused tone.

"Oh Ja! She's got everyzhing you can ask for!"

"Really now? What is she like?"

"Hmm… Let's see… Nice eyes, red long hair, good figure, nice butt and an explosive temper that can only be matched by her 40mm grendes!"

"Soundz fun." Bandit replied with a mischievous look.

I gave Dominic a weary look. Silently screaming to him. 'You gotta be fucking serious?'

But Dominic just shrugged. "I like her already!" He says.

"Oh, just vait until you meet her in person mein freund!" Says the pilot with a bit of laugh.

"Yeah, let's see how ya like her then." Thatcher said. I do believe I saw a grin under his masked face.

"I've seen vorst." He says casually.

I looked back at Thermite, he seems to be distant.

"Hey Thermite. Are you alright?" I asked him.

The only answer he gave me was.

"it can't be…" He said in almost a whisper.

"I am sorry?" I asked him again.

And everyone just looked at him.

"Huh? Oh yeah, I'm fine!" Arms crossed and heads back high to his pose.

"Ya sure mate? Have something on yer mind?"

"Nah, nothin' just some random things."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, yeah. I'm fine! No worries!" He flashed us with a grin.

"Say, Marius, how far are we?" He ask almost in a hushed tone, I think he is trying to re-divert the conversation.

I gave him a look, but before I can ask him again. Our pilot spoke first.

"Not so far, zere is Herford right now!"

We all looked out the window of the cabin.

"Zat is Herford?"

"The one and only!" Thatcher spoke.

"It iz…"

"Small? Yes, but it's comfy." Says the old man while he leans back to his seat.

'So this is for real now.'

'I am going to be a part of Rainbow.'

.

.

"Welcome to yer new homes lads!"

.

'it's good to be home then.'

.

.

 _ **-BEK TO DUH BASE-**_

The hum of wind in the distant, is soon to be replaced with a much more loud disturbance.

A black chopper, with a picture of a purple raven on it's side.

There's our girl!

"Look! Zere zey are!"

"Well that just took a small eternity." Eliza commented.

"No SchieBe."

The sounds of roaring engines came closer and closer by the seconds.

The wind picking up violently as the bird came in to land.

Dust, wind, blew every where as we steped a few feet back for the chopper's descent to the ground.

Eventually, the chopper came to a noisy touch down. And the doors opened to reveal 4 men all in combat fatigue. Stepping out one by one.

"Monika!" The old man greets her while he shouts.

"Sir! How vas ze flight!?" I shouted back.

"Good! These blokes here sure are entertaining!"

I gave a light giggle, though it was overwhelmed by the loud engines. "Zat iz gut sir! Are these ze men!?"

"Yeah!" He said, as he ducked and ran back further back. Not wanting to stay out here, for any longer. Why was he in such a hurry, I thought.

The cockpit door opened, to reveal a helmeted man in a kevlar vest. And he was imdiately greeted by a fustraited red hair.

"Oi Jäger! What took you so long!?"

"Ja! Ja! I know! Ve have to take ze long vay around!"

"Why!?"

"Who knows!? It vas Six's orders!"

'That explains…' I thought again.

"Well she could have said something earlier! We have been waiting here for at least half a fucking hour already!"

"It's her fault! Vhy are you shouting at me!?"

Those two. I sighed. 'When will they ever grow up for once?'

Soon, another man in helmet, with an orange jacket soon joined them in their conversation.

It looks like Marius is doing some introductions again.

'Well, guess I'll greet him later then.'

I looked back to the chopper's cabin again. Arms folded.

"Hallo!" A man greeted as he walked up to me, a helmet on his head and he where's a light green jacket.

'A German?'

"Hallo!"

"I am Blitz! I'm here to sign up for Rainbow!?"

"Ja. I've heard! Welcome to Herford!"

I gave out my hand, and he shook it with a very frim grip.

'Strong guy, then.'

"Vere are my manners, you are ma'am?!"

"IQ! Ze Team's techinician and the person that has to do ze greeting everyone at here! "

He gave out a chuckle, but it was hard to hear due to the gust and wind blowing. "I vouln't doubt it!"

'Good. He's not commenting about your ass yet, already an up point to this one.'

"I vould love to continue ze greetings, but I have to ask, vhere are ve going!?"

"Inside of course!"

"Ja! Zis is too loud!"

I have to agree with him on that one. He seems nice, well, he is most deffinetly better then the last guy I've greeted.

"Oi lads! Everyone get inside the base!" Seamus yelled.

We all looked at him and gave our nods.

"Ladies first!" The German man said.

"Vhat a gentleman. Danke!" I said with a smile. From the corners of his mask, I could see his chin raising. "It's vat I do!" He replied, 'looks like he doesn't take irony too seriously. Interesting.'

As we took some steps forward. I soon realised. Who's the last person? Thermite, is it? Dumfkoft! I forgotten one! I scolded my self.

As I turn to face Eliza, telling her that her 'one true Thermite' had come! And see if she could introduce to who ever he was about the base.

Looks like once again, she had beaten me to it, before I could even ask her.

And of course she gave him an even more welcoming greeting then I thought.

I saw Eliza and a man in black fatigues in an embrace.

'Holy SchieBe. Is that him?!'

His face had a smooth shaven touch to it. And a pretty good looking one as well. And it seems that his eyes, were a deep hazel brown. Well he's cute. No wonder Eliza acts is head over heels for this guy.

On one hand he was holding his goggles and the other clung on to the Isrealian's back.

Eliza was once again crying, as I can see her puffy red eyes shutting to prevent more tears from spilling desperately. And what's funny is that I could see his eyes widen in shock. But I saw a single line of water dripping from the corners of his eyes.

And even with the howling sound of the propelent spinning violently. I could still hear the curses and mumbles from the red haired. She gave him little punches to the sides. And he didn't look too happy him self from receiving them. But never did he even let go of her during that moment. They just keep holding one another.

'That's just sweet! Lizzie found a lover!' If I could squeal, I'd do so right now. But I'm more matured then that. So sadly no I didn't.

"Oi, Lovebirds! Get yer arses movin'!" At the far distance Seamus once again called us.

That broke the two's moment. As they looked at them, then echother with a shock as realality crashed down on them on the spot.

'Damm you Seamus!'

They held echother for another moment. Before leaving the embrace.

They both smiled like idiots. And Eliza even gave him a playful punch to his shoulder.

.

.

.

As we traveled back into the base. I saw soldiers saluting us as we pass through the hallways.

The later end of that day, was just a warm and welcoming lunch to all of us. Greeting the newest members to the team. And speaking the oath we must take as we are Rainbow.

"TO LIVE. TO FIGHT. TO SAVE LIVES! WHO ARE WE?! RAINBOW!"

.

.

.

As the moment die down, and we continued our meal. I saw our friend Mark, lean over and whispering something to me.

"I've got the whole footage of what happened on the heli pad." He said to me with a mischievous look.

I looked at him back. "hehehe. Gut." I grin.

Eliza got to our table while she was done talking to the new operators. A smile on her face.

"So. Uh. What's up?" She asked casually as she set her tray of food down and sat with us.

"So. You mind tellin' us about your little 'Romeo' right there?" Mark said as he pointed his thumb to another table, occupied by the 6 men earlier.

Eliza gave a look. Who's gaze was returned by the same man with those Hazel eyes. They almost simutainusly looked away. And the blush returning to Eliza's face.

She gave a weak laugh. "hehe. C'mon guys! It's not like that!"

.

.

"We're just friends."

.

.

.

"I am glad those two found echother zat day."

"Ja."

"But still, another part of me does not vant zem to meet up zat day as well."

I gave a shocked expression.

"And vhy is zat?!"

"They make out too much. It's cool at first, but now it's just gross."

"Ja, agreed… But it vas a memorable day, Ja?"

"Definetly!"

We shared a laugh together

"Still, if ve are ze same, ze vould do ze same. Ja?"

I felt my face heat up at his words.

As much as my civic lessons told me no. But it was hard to deny the truth.

"Ja. I guess so."

.

.

.

We both burst out laughter.

"Vat vas zat all about!? haha"

"I don't know! Hehe."

"Ha…"

"hehe…"

.

.

.

'maybe, one day, we'll be like them….'

.

.

"it'z clearing out side now. It would be bad if we miss ze chance to get back now."

"Ja." I said as I got up from my seat. Dusting my jeans.

.

.

"Ladies first.'

"Danke, mein herr."

The both of them shared a giggle in the blissful quiet of the aftermath of the rain. As they head out of the hanger, side by side.

.

.

.

 _But in that moment. I think they shared something. More. Don't you think?..._

 ***Author's note: HOLY SHIT, CHAPT 2 WAS SO BAD! ;-;**

 **SORRY FOR KEEPING YOU ALL WAITING FOR A SMALL ETERNITY! BUT HERE'S PART 2 OF 'MEMORIES'! HOLY SHIT. YOU DO NOT KNOW HOW FUCKING HAPPY I AM FOR FINALLY FUCKING FINISHING THIS! MOTHER OF GOD! K stay tune for next week :3**


	3. Strange times

***Author's note: Yeah, sorry, the story is shitty as hell right now :/**

 **READ BEFORE CONTINUING: THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS CONTINIUOS PROSPECTIVE CHANGES IN AN ORDER: FIRST WILL BE SHURAT'S POV THEN IT WILL BE YUMIKO'S POV. THIS PATERN WILL REPEAT THROUGH OUT THE REST OF THE FIC.**

 **But welp you are seeing this, so might as well continue this.**

 **Also A VERY BIG SHOUT OUT AND A FAT THANK YOU TO ALL MAI BOIS HERE IN THE FANFICTION NET! Cuz if it wasn't for you all and ur ideas, we would never be here! :D**

 **Also yes, special thanks to MjrGenMatt, JellyJo, DSR and of course my main boi Kingdie! For helping me on dis story! No really, I love ya all :3**

 **P.S: yea, this is the refined version that does not take as much of a butt ton of your screen anymore. So uh. Yeah.**

 **I**

…

 _All around me is cold. What's going on? Where am I?..._

I tried to open my eyes. Yet they were sealed tight, refusing to budge.

 _What? What is happening? Why can't I open my eyes_?

I tried to move my arms. They done nothing but laid limping on my side.

 _What is going on!?_

I tried to move my feet. And yet I cannot feel them.

 _What is happening? Why can't I move anything!?_

 _No._

 _Why can't I feel anything?!_

A rush of panic as I felt my heart thumping faster, yet I cannot even feel my chest breathing anymore.

 _This is not right!_

 _Where am I?! Why can't I feel anything?!_

And then another question rushed to my mind: _Where's the team?! What happened?!_ I struggled trying desperately to toss and turn my body, hoping to feel something; anything on my body.

 _A movement. A single movement._ _That's all I am asking for._

Yet, though I plead and plead. That was still too much to ask. I felt my breath getting taken away slowly. But I cannot do anything to stop it. I felt as a rush of a frostbiting chill being sent up to my spine, and then nothing… Not even pain. There was only the feeling of chill on my back. Like cycles of ice beaming through my skin again.

.

So many questions raced through my mind. And they all don't help but pound my mind from all those thoughts. Each question became more and more heavy; they felt like anvils trying to slam my brain to exhaustion.

.

But they are still the same questions before: _Why is this happening?_

.

 _What is happening?_

I question myself again and again as I can feel my breaths getting shallower by each passing second…

.

I can visually see a tiny glimpse of the dark. And it was… growing?

.

Why can't I do anything? That same thought wandered over and over again in my head.

.

 _Why can't I?_

.

The air is somewhat stiff now. Almost if the chill I am feeling had an effect on it to. The greedy cold, trying to freeze everything to its self…

And it's trying to freeze my face too as I can feel it face a burning feeling all over it. And then it just all stopped…

No more burning. No more blaze. Not even a single glimpse of warmth anymore.

Nothing. Nothing but a tang of chill now lingered on it.

…

 _Maybe I should wait for someone to help._

Maybe, I should do what Elias always do, and joke about this whole situation that I am in. Oh, if only I was so fortunate to share his sense of humor right now…

.

Is this the end?

 _I think it is…_

.

The tiny spot of darkness soon became larger by each more hollow breath I took. As if it was trying to envelope me in its warmth. Just the mere thought of it already filled me with joy.

 _Ah yes, warm…_

 _The dark, it's so peaceful… It's so quiet… So comfortable…_

It hovered there, right in front of my face, humming a sweet tune to me… as If it wanted to welcome me to take my rest…

.

Yes. Rest seems good.

 _Rest is fine…._

My head is feeling lighter now. And my mind is getting fuzzier. No more thoughts. No more thinking. Just a feeling of emptiness and blank, soon flooded me.

All I feel now was a cool breeze… It was not cold anymore… It was… _nice._

 _The end is just like sleeping right?_

 _Maybe that is not too bad right now._

 _Maybe I should take my slumber…._

"fuze-"

 _Maybe I should…_

"Fuze, can you hear me?-"

 _What's that sound?..._

"Fuze, stay with me now!"

 _Why does it sound so. Familiar?..._

…

Why does it have to sound so small?...

"Shurat-"

 _How did you know my name?_

"please-"

 _Why does your voice sound so warm?..._

"stay with me…"

.

 _Why did it makes me remember someone?..._

"we need you."

 _Who was it, that voice seemed so familiar; Why can't I remember?..._

"I need you…"

 _And why do I hear…crying?_

"stay… please…."

 _Why are you… pleading?_

…

 _Who are you?..._

"Oi! Las!-"

 _Who was that?..._

"What are ya-Oh god no! Doc! Get ovah here!-"

 _What's going on?_

.

"c'mon ya bastard! Stay with us now!"

 _What are they doing?_

"Schnell! Get him in ze medevac now!"

 _Why must you scream?..._

"he's bleeding badly! Please help!-"

"c'mon big guy! This is not how you are gonna die!'

 _What?..._

I hear faint sounds of ….engines? A helicopter?...

 _Why is there a helicopter nearby?_

"The stim is not healing fast enough!"

 _Stim?_

.

"Vat the heck happened?!-"

 _Why must you all be shouting?_

I just wanted to sleep dammit…

..

 _Hmm… yes… Sleep sounds good. I'd love that._

And I think my head agrees to that as well. As their screams and shouting are getting more and fainter by each passing moment.

.

 _Peace and quiet… finally…._ I can feel that sleep was embracing me in its care.

It was a thought that made me smile to myself.

.

But there were some odd sounds on parallel to my stream of thoughts however. Though I cannot hear it fully, but the last of it I heard was.

"I need you, Shurat…"

That voice again. Why does that voice sound so lovely?

And why does it say it needs me?

More thoughts rolled into my mind… _Maybe I should find the owner of that voice again. Yes, that would be terrific!_

 _But._

 _Oh well._ I can leave that for later, to discover.

For now.

 _Rest…_

 **.**

 **II**

 **.**

 **0219 HOURS, TOKYO JAPAN.**

 **OPERATION: RED CROW-PHASE THREE**

 **STATUS: SUCESSFUL**

 **-MINIMAL CASUALTIES PRESENT-**

 _No. He can't die! Not like this! I won't allow it!_ I sat on my seat whimpering as tears continue to flow.

 _This was unprofessional looking, but fuck professional! Shurat's dying! Or he is gonna die! And what can I do?! Nothing!_

I couldn't be more careful! So I got clumsy! And my clumsiness got Shurat hurt because of it!

' _Damm me! Damm me!_ ' Those thoughts just danced back and back into my mind.

' _Why must he do it?! Why must he choose this time of all to play hero!?_ '

.

"Why must you take that shot for me, Shurat?..." I thought out loud. All whilst I hiccupped on my cries.

 _Why?... Why must he do it? For me no less!_

There were so many things. So many things I questioned in that moment. So many questions on why I couldn't have done anything to stop this...

So many questions involving my growing guilt inside of me, all boiled down to one single exclamation: "Why?..."

"He took a fucking shot for you! What do you mean 'why'!?" The man in front of me screamed.

' _Yes. What do I mean? 'Why?' Oh right. Because he didn't have to! He didn't have to shove me away from that terrorist! He didn't have to cover my body with his! He didn't have to do all of this!'_

I want to scream. I want to scream at his face, all of those reasons!

Yet. I couldn't find the strength to do so…

I was too ashamed to do it…

"Castle shut it! This ain't helping!" I heard Thermite shouted back at him.

"No! This girl needs to fucking learn! You don't question the fucking person that saved you their intention!"

"Castle, enough!" Thermite tried to stop him.

"What is wrong with you!?"

.

 _Yes. What is wrong with me?_

 _._

"He just saved your life! You ungrateful son of a bitch!"

"ENOUGH!"

The entire copter froze at the sound of the old man Thatcher boomed through the already noisy ambiance of ripping blade through the air.

"I WILL NOT HAVE THIS TEAM ACT LIKE CHILDREN AND I WILL NOT HAVE YOU ALL TURN BACK ON YOUR COMRADES BECAUSE OF A FUCKIN' QUESTION!"

Everyone beamed at the old man's outburst. Even with his mask on, I can still see the raging fire in his eyes, it's rare to see Thatcher get mad, not to mention seeing him getting furious like this.

"WHAT ARE YOU ALL? AMATEURS?! YOU'RE ALL ADULTS FOR GOD'S SAKE! SO ACT LIKE ONE!"

Everyone silenced. Not even daring to say a word.

"It's already bad enough that we got one of ours hurt! I don't need to deal with shit like this!" He gave a huff to the end of his statement.

"Are we all fuckin' clear?"

The only thing we can all mumble out was a tiny: "Yes. Sir…"

Everyone looked down to their feet… No one was in the mood of saying anything.

The dreadful quiet soon draped us once again.

' _What was wrong with me?...'_ There was no other thought to my head other than that.

And though my tears had gone dry already, it took all my will power I have left, and the bit of dignity in me to not spill the tears all again.

.

 _Am I a horrible person?..._

.

 _I don't know anymore…_

 **.**

 **II**

 **.**

...

As I closed my eyes for a second. I was immediately greeted with darkness. It all felt so fuzzy.

 _Where am I?_

And more importantly, where's everyone?

.

The air was no long hard to breath. And it even felt warm now.

 _What happened?_

 _And was I going to do something?_

…

It took me a moment, to realize something.

 _I can… feel? I can feel again!_ I tried moving my arm again, and it finally moved!

My legs were no longer stiff; my head was no longer cloudy. And I can even fell a cool breeze flowing on my skin.

 _Guess I was just over exhausted then. A good rest was all I needed!_

I tried opening my eyes and bright golden sun light greeted me as soon as I did.

I could see a fuzzy figure. With a foggy sound too.

"shurat…"

.

Again. _Why does that sound so familiar?_

"Shurat."

My eyes and ears are slowly getting back to their senses now. As I can see the fog from my view disappearing to reveal the person I'm looking at.

And it was… a woman?

Yes, a that is definitely a woman figure. Though it's hard to know exactly because of the light aura shining around her.

'What are you? An angel?' I thought to myself.

And then I heard something, a giggle?

"Shurat. It's time to get up sleepy head!"

Yes, I think it's time I get up already. But why is she calling me 'sleepy head'?

My eyes are now fully opened to take in her view, and what I saw before me was indeed majestic.

Raven black locks, Hazel eyes. A wide smile to her face, and a cute little nose. With a pretty colored dress and a joyful look to her features.

"Finally! You are awake!" She gave another light and lovely giggle.

 _Wait. There's only one person that has that kind of voice…_

 _No, it can't be._

"Kamilla?..." I asked her, though it came out sounding more like a mumble.

She gave me yet another chuckle.

"Of course! Who else may I be?" She answered with a smile to her face.

"But. You… I thought that."

I took a gulp to down the lump in my throat to the question I was about to ask.

"I thought, I've lost you…"

I looked down to my feet. Admitting the sorrow and guilt I've done. But to the truth of what I am feeling, I felt a tang of confusion to add in the mix of emotions.

I felt as my eyes starting to get wetter by the moment.

The next thing I know, tears started to trail down my cheeks…

I never cry, I never did, not until now… Not until this very moment, as my past came back to haunt me. My loved ones. The ones I've… _Killed._

And now they are here?

After I woken up from my slumber? They were the ones to greet me? To haunt me for what I've done?

'This is the most cruel joke, god had given me.' I thought to my self.

This was my worst dreams come true…

But.

To my surprise.

She didn't say anything about this. She didn't scold at me, she didn't yell at me for my mistake, she doesn't even seem to show a glimpse of hatred towards me.

Instead. She placed her soft hand to my cheeks, and held my face up.

She gave me a smile, a genuine smile, one I've never seen from her before for so long... And it was so beautiful.

"You've never lost me, Shurat." She says with the softest tone.

"You never did." She reassured me, with a warm embrace this time.

How long was it? How long was it, since I've last felt this?

How long was it have I last felt this warmth? The one only she can give me?

"After all how could I leave you?"

She gave another chuckle.

"You are my silly husband after all…" She says with a smile.

 **.**

 **II**

 **.**

The clock is ticking. Ticking by each second, till the moment we get to see the fate of our comrade. Shurat.

'Tick, tock, tick, tock…' The sound of time passing by each painful second.

I hate that sound, I hate it.

I don't want to know how he was. Yet I do.

I don't know what to do. I don't know what I can do. I don't know…

And apparently I wasn't the only one to feel like this. The others too were feeling the same. The whole Russian team was present along with the GSG-9s, and so was the SAS. Even the GIGNs, the GEO duo, the two from JTF-2 and the FBI/SWAT with the SEALS were all here… All having one same thing bothering them on their minds.

The room was silent.

As no one made a sound. The conversations earlier all died down. Every argument, every scolding screams, every small talk made to ease the situation. All gone now. There was nothing to talk about now.

All of us, everyone of us knew we could do one thing and one thing only now.

Is to sit tight and hold our breaths, in the uncomfortable quiet atmosphere. Say our prayers, keep our beliefs, and try to hope for the best to come.

"He iz going to live. Da?" Tachanka tilted his head up by a bit as he spoke up first, wanting to break the silent.

It took a moment however. As everyone still deep within their own thoughts about this, still no one dared to break the ambiance.

"…Yea, the lad will live. He's a tough one." Came Sledge's reply in a low voice.

"No shit." Pulse says.

"Agreed." Valkirie , shortly after.

"Ja. I zhink so…" IQ says, in a quieter tone.

And Jackal only gave a court nod.

The gestures they all gave was uncertain. Shaky voice, low tones, silent responses… no one was clear about what could happen…

.

"But… what if he doesn't?..." Asked Smoke, not with his usual ironic tone anymore, but this time with some degree of lingering concern to his words.

…

That question made everyone in the room feel quiet again…

That was the question that was lingering in my mind, over and over again, and why must he bring it up?...

"He's in Doc's hands right now. I won't think he would let the man die that easy." Replied Rook, as he was looking down to his toes.

.

Another moment of silent for all of us.

"Yeah, I agree." Montagne spoke up after.

"I know Gustave. He wouldn't anyone die, and he never fails at doing so."

He spoke in a stern voice.

.

Rook now looked at up him a bit of hope now lit up in his blue eyes, and so did Tachanka raising his head higher to look at him fully now. Soon the SAS too, and the FBIs…

They all looked at him. With all a mixture of hesitant trust, belief in his words and some even showed confusion to them. But they looked up at him.

He didn't finch from the stares he got from everyone.

And he stood there as every one eyed down on him, taking in what he just said. As if he wanted to safe guard the tiny hope in his words, he wanted them to believe, to trust that there is still a chance of survival for their comrade...

A chuckle came from someone no one expected soon proven his point.

It was Glaz.

And for once, he was smirking, while he chuckles...

"Da. He'll live."

Was all he said. Still with a smile to his face.

The whole room stared at him, like his was a mad man after saying those words.

"Why are you laughing!?"

Kapkan raised his voice. With a scolding look to his features now.

"Comrade Fuze iz in there!"

He scolded the other Spetsnaz.

To everyone's surprise, Glaz didn't even shook to his words.

Instead, he looked at him with his signature calming eyes.

"Because Comrade, I believe so." He said in the most calming tone.

"Are you stupid? What iz wronk with you!? Shurat's in there! And he could die! Zis is not a fairy tale! That, oh! I can put faith into this, magik can happen and save my comrade!"

 _He could die…_

"Kapkan, stand down lad." Thatcher said to the Russian as he tried once more to step in.

"Net!" He shouted.

"What iz wronk with you!? How could you even smile at zis time!? Mudak!"

"I SAID STAND THE FUCK DOWN SON!" Thatcher screamed again.

That shuted Kapkan up.

"We don't need another stupid argument." He said, rubbing his temples.

"Now shut it, or I'll personally make you more miserable then you already are son! Are we clear?

Kapkan looked away for a second. "Yes, sir…"

"Good."

.

Maxim glared at his fellow Spetsnaz, whom eyes still filled with fury.

"To answer your question. Comrade, I put my faith in what I believe in. Like all the last missions. I put my trust to my senses. And not once have they failed us, Da?" Glaz finaly spoke up again.

"So once again, comrade Maxim. I believe he will live." His response was light, calming, but the stern trust that lingered to his word was very visible.

.

Kapkan gone silent for a moment, thinking almost at something, his features still filled with anger. And so did the crew.

But as everyone else stared at Glaz with scolding eyes, and confused looks.

It was Tachanka now. Who started his light chuckle.

"Da."

He let a puff of air out from his helmet.

"If comrade Timur says so…"

He took off the metal hide from his head. To reveal a scared, wrinkled but soft smirking face to the world.

And that turned all the attention to the Russian man.

"Zen I have no doubts for comrade Fuze. He shall live."

The smirk soon came to a smile.

He patted Kapkan on the shoulder.

"Do not of worry, comrade. He shall live!"

Kapkan only looked back at him with eyes filled with doubt, and I think I could make out the smallest hint of fear in them…

 **.**

 **II**

 **.**

"Come on Shurat! They are waiting for us!" She said excitedly as she held my hand and we ran through what seems like fields of golden pastures.

"Kamilla slow down!" I said back in a rush.

She only gave yet another giggle, and repeated again.

"They are waiting!"

 _Who is waiting?..._

"Kamilla, where are we going?! And who's waiting?!"

But once again, all she did was to give me a smile. No answers.

Finally we came to a halt on what seems to be a pretty big hill. Covered in grass and brown-ish colored greens.

'How… did we get here so quick?' I asked myself.

"We are here!" She exclaimed happily.

I looked at her, and I can see sparkles come from her very eyes. They were filled with joy. Something I rarely see in her before… but something I've never seen before from her was her neck now in cream colored condition.

 _This wasn't right._

 _She had a scar on her neck before, I know so._

 _But then again, what do I know?..._

So instead of questioning her, I looked forward again, and what I saw was a lone small house, with a tiny garden to the front of it, and the house bathed in the caramel sun light of dusk. By it, was a tree covered with autumn leaves to the top of it, standing tall with a little swing on one of it's big branches.

 _It felt… homey._

For the moment, I just stood there, taking in the view. But also popping more questions to my head.

"Where are we?" I turned to ask her.

She looked back at me with a wide smile this time.

"Don't you know Shurat?" She asked me gently.

I shook my head.

She gave a chuckle.

"We are home, dear."

.

 _Home?_

"I am… home?" I thought out loud.

She turned to me. "Yes, you are home. At last…"

"At last?..."

"What do you mean, Kamilla?"

.

Without answer. A voice rang through the air.

"Papa!"

 _Papa? …_

"Papa's home!" I child screeched as she ran to where we stand excitedly.

 _That face… I know that face._

"Afifa?..."

"Papa's home!" An older girl screamed in joy as she quickly went back inside the house.

"Sitora?"

Then she came out with another much more matured looking girl, a tall boy and an energetic one as well.

They all ran towards us.

With Afifa being the first to jump on me, she clung on to my neck, when she cried with a wide open smile.

"I knew you would come back! I knew you would! I knew you would!"

 _Come back? What does she mean, come back?_

.

The two boys made their way here. Each one of them had big smiles to their faces.

The younger one, hugged me tightly. His face red with more tears to them as well.

"Papa!" He screamed.

"You finally came back to us!"

"Java?..."

.

The other boy just stood there, with also a smirk to his face. And the two females soon made their way here too, gracefully so.

"Moshin? Nataly?..."

And there they all stood. Two boys and three girls, all looking, hugging, crying and smiling at me with their most joyful faces.

"You… You are all here." I looked at them in disbelief.

The older boy now approached me, and he then held on to me in a warm man hug. "Yes Papa, yes we are." He said. Holding back his tears as he does so.

"I… I couldn't believe it!" I shouted in joy.

"After all this time!"

I hugged them, I hugged them all in the deepest embrace I could.

"My children!" I screamed as I felt tears rolling down my cheeks.

"You are here at last!"

.

Never in a million years, I would have thought this. Never would I have thought in a million years, I get to see the faces of my children again. Never. Not even in my wildest dreams had this ever happened… Until now.

 _Yes._

"You're home, Shurat." Kamilla pressed against my back, her hands reaching my chest and held them tight with her soft fingers.

"Home at last, papa!" Afifa said happily while she choked on her joy filled cries.

"Yes, Afi. I am home..."

 **.**

 **II**

 **.**

I've watched it.

I've watched it all.

I've watched as Shurat being operated on as he laid limp on the operating table, with the doctors doing god knows what to save him. I've stood there on the observation deck, looking down to see his face now littered with scars and stitch marks. His Torso being pried open with clamps and tonsils, leaking fresh blood all over. His arm now impaled with various tubes and needles, pumping in blue, orange and a warm red substance to his veins. And the floor under the operating table now basked with, dark red, blue tints all along with oozing yellow…

It was a horrific scene for anyone to watch…

But I've stood there. I've stood there to watch the whole thing unfold before me… Because it was my fault…

.

My eyes never left the spot, they never blinked, they never strayed, they never looked away. They were fixed to a single spot, that is to where Shurat was lying... Taking in everything… All of it… The horror, I've done to him…

.

"Ya alright there Yumiko?" A person spoke up behind me.

I turned to look at who it was, and to my surprise it was the silent British man him self that was interrupting my thoughts.

"I'm fine Mark…" I replied to him in a low tone.

"Yeah right." He said back.

"It doesn't take a rocket scientist to know you ain't."

He approached towards me, eventually settling down besides my seat in quiet steps. He looked through the glass of the room to take in what was happening on the operating table.

"Jesus…" Was all he could mummer.

His eyes stared at the scene with disapproval, and even disgust with all there is before him.

"He maybe an arse at times… but not even him deserves somethin' like this..." His said with his voice low almost as if he was mumbling it.

'You are right. He doesn't deserve this… I should. I should have deserved all of this…'

I stood there quiet. Fingers crossing each other. Silent prayers rang in my mind over and over, and over and over my guilt grew bigger.

.

I don't know what else to do. I don't know what I could do, or could have done. I don't know… How to fix this.

I don't know. And I can't do anything…

Those two thoughts circled over and over in my mind. Like a never ending cycle. Those words cutting deeper into my mind with each time they repeated.

'I am going crazy.'

"Maybe I am crazy." I said out loud.

Mute looked at me with his darken blue eyes, a confused expression covered his features. It took a moment. But he said something, as if he understood what I was thinking.

"Ya know. You're not crazy Yumiko. But you are about to be."

That quote from him made me shift my attention to him. My puffy redden eyes looking back to his with confusion.

"If you keep torturing yourself Yumiko,…" He took a moment to search for words. "I think… I think we all might lose ya again..." He said with a sadden tone.

I gave him a look.

He continued.

"Look. The last time ya were like this. It nearly threw your sanity out the window."

My eyes widen at his words for a fraction of a second. His words may was not meant to hurtful, but at the time the growing guilt and turmoil inside my mind didn't mixed well with my thoughts. So in haste, I replied to him.

"So what!?" I didn't mean to scream at him, but I did it anyways without a second thought.

"Is this why you are here!? To spit that on to my face again!?"

"I know I did this ok!? And you don't have to remind me that!"

My face switched from pale to crimson red again only this time, the flames flickering in my eyes, filled with anger and not sorrow anymore.

.

My sudden outburst sure did surprised the man, he leaned back a bit. His face paled and it looks like his was scrambling for words.

"That's not why I'm here-…" He tried to say.

"THEN WHY ARE YOU HERE!?" And I didn't even let him finish.

I'm not angry at him. No, I was furious! How dare he?! How dare he do that!?

My hand curled themselves into fists. My nails digging deep into the skin of my palm, rewarding fresh droplets of blood to drip to the ceramic floor. There was no pain in that moment, there was only the adrenaline to fuel my rage.

"Look, Yumiko calm down-…"

"NO! YOU CALM DOWN! HOW DARE YOU!? HOW DARE YOU SAY THINGS LIKE THAT TO ME!? DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH I'VE GONE THROUGH!? YOU LITTLE TWAT!?"

My screech boomed throughout the room. It was everything I got. Every single thought, every turmoil, every boiling scrap of hate I put in my mind, all flooded out of my mouth in the disgusting form of mean words.

 _It felt good._

But that was only for a second.

I looked to the floor again. And unconsciously I stomped my right foot to the hard white panes in pure frustration. It cracked a bit.

.

My body was flaring with anger, and yet another train of thoughts hit my mind again.

' _What was I doing?'_

' _Why am I like this?...'_

A hand held to my shoulder. A firm grip to it, but not enough to hurt, on contuary it felt quite gentle. And I didn't even react to it, I was too exhausted from my scream earlier to do so. So I let it be for a moment.

"Yumiko." He said in a low tone.

"We need to talk."

 **.**

 **III**

 **.**

"Yes, we do need to talk."

"Talk about what?"

"About our children ,silly!"

 _Wait what?..._

Kamilla said to me with another giggle to the end.

"What about them?" I asked her back.

"Well, you have been gone for quite some time now." She said with an innocent tone.

"And I was thinking, maybe you would read some stories for the kids to hear again."

"You know, like old times." She flashed a small smile to me.

 _Yes it has been awhile_. I thought to myself.

And yes, I think the kids would love to hear some stories of mine again, especially Afifa and Java, I remembered those two always loved to hear those. But then again. I have been gone for awhile, and they surely had grown quite a bit.

"Are you sure? They are older now." I asked her all whilst sitting on my arm chair again, _God I missed this._

She gave another giggle.

"Oh please Shurat, they are only 12 now! I'm sure they would still like to hear your stories!"

'Wait, only 12?'

' _How long it is I was out?'_ I started to question myself.

But before I could even think of it further. Kamilla placed a hand on my own silencing the line of thoughts.

"Plus, you are quite the story teller yourself! I'm sure you'll think of something!" She assured me with a gentle loveable smirk.

"Please?" She pouted.

'Oh, how could I resist that pout?'

"Ok, ok, no need to give me that face." I said with a smile.

"I'll tell them after dinner, Da?"

"Promise?" She pouted again.

"Da. I promise." I traced my thumb on the gentle back of her palm.

And once again, she gained back her happy self, planting a kiss to my cheeks as she does so.

.

 _I missed these moments…_

 **.**

 **III**

 **.**

"I know you do."

He said to me in a reassuring voice.

"Look, you know this better than I do Yumi. The guilt you are feeling is not yours to blame." The Texan patted on my shoulder again.

"This is not your fault ok?" He faced down on me.

I didn't reply, how could I? I just looked down to my feet in shame for every word he tells me.

"You know it's not. I know that!" He says again in his light cheerful tone.

"So, don't get your head over this, Yumi…"

.

"But... I've let him took that shot…" I said, still looking down wards.

Jordan let out a puff of air, Sighing heavily.

"Again, Yumi. That was his choice! He took that shot for you because he wants to!"

"But. I should hav-"

"There was nothing you could do about it!" His voice lingering with a bit of frustration as he slaped a hand on his face, growling in fustration.

.

"Look Yumi…" He placed his hand on my shoulder.

"I don't really care about it anymore, ok? What's done is done."

He then gave me a warm hug to which I didn't refused at all. And he just held me there, until I asked him again.

"But… What if I could, Jordan? What if I took that shot instead?... Wouldn't that be better?..." Came my quiet question.

There was a moment of silent as Jordan tried to search for a reply.

His response however, surprised me, as he only gave a small chuckle.

"Personally? If you did, I don't think I could live with myself if you do that." He gave a small charming smile, one that made my face slightly redden.

"I couldn't stand seeing you hurt..."

His grip tightens on my back as he said so, his warm words embedding themselves into my ears.

In that moment, my chest flutters.

"Jordan…"

I spoke in a whisper.

"And I don't think he could either." He said flatly.

'Oh...'

Jordan took a moment to look down to the ground. Before eventually looking up again to face me once more.

"Shurat ain't a dummy Yumiko, you know that better than anyone. He may be loud and rough, but everything he does, he does it for a purpose."

Another moment of silent, as Jordan searched for the right words to say next.

"He chose to save you out there. And I think he did it for a reason, Yumiko."

"After all, who would be more than willing to take a direct hit from a bomb like that?"

"There's a reason why he did so, Yumiko." He gave me another smile.

"And whether what exact reason that was, I'm pretty damm happy he made his call."

…

"It's just not right…" I spoke up.

"I never said it was. But he was more than willing to take it for you, and I think he is happy with his choice."

"Can't say it was the smartest choice he made however. But yet again, I couldn't really argue. He have a big heart and some really big balls to do something like that for you."

He looked to the distance again, searching for what to say next.

"Besides, don't worry. He lived through the surgery Doc gave him, he'll live on." Came his reassurance. And another pat on my back.

"Now... I don't know about you and whatever your thoughts are right now." He let go of me.

"But I think it's best that we think with a full stomach, yeah? You looked more skinny then Eliza after her crazy run on the treadmill right now." He pointed at me.

"So c'mon! You haven't been eating anything for quite some time now, I think it's best that we both hit the cafeteria don't you think? Then talk about this later?" he said with a hopeful smile plastered to his face.

A nod was all I can give.

"Sure…"

His face brightens instantly.

"Cool! I think they have some of those Tuna sandwiches right now. Extra tar tar, just the way you liked it!..." He gave me a nudge on my arm.

That childish statement of his made my frown turn up wards for a bit.

And made also my stomach upside down, as it rumbles with a roar.

"Let's just get this over with…" I said in a low tone.

"I wouldn't like it any better Yumiko." His signature smirk present.

No matter what it is, he always know what to say. I thought to myself.

And so we left the dark room shortly after, a tad better mood to our posers. Heading to the cafeteria in hope of grabbing something to bite…

.

We met some other operators too on the way, some looked un-amused to what happened earlier (mostly Thatcher) as he just simply grunted when he walked by us like the grumpy old man he is.

Some still having a small frown to the corners their mouths, like Kapkan who seems to be in the company of Frost as she wrapped her hand on his shoulder trying to cheer him up. I'm glad he had calmed down now.

And some just don't really seem to mind at all to the scenario as they simply continued their day as they talked on with their comrades either standing or taking a seat like how Buck and Glaz are now having an argument on something, rifle scopes? I believe it was their topic. Although, I can over hear Timur mubling something about a woman, I think.

We continued downward, and met some of others aswell… Even after all that had happened, most of them held slight smiles such as Valkirie and Bandit, as they looked at us weirdly, and some others even gave amused comments on the two of us traveling together. Saying as if I was like a cave man, and finally left my room for once to actually see the light. The Classic Bandit quote to the situation, which only rewarded him with an elbow to the stomach from the blonde lady next to him. And a very amused looking Jager, who only said. "Iz only karma, mein freund."

Or the big man Montange, who waved at me and beside him was Twitch whom was still trying to cheer me up and to feel better with her graceful smile, who also got the attention of Rook, seated next to her.

Blitz and IQ even had some quirky jokes to tail up too. For a long while, I haven't seen her laugh at anything in so long.

Even Mira and Jackal laughed happily together at the jokes, as they took the seats next to us.

I would have enjoyed this brief change in the team's mood and smiled and laughed happily away at this very moment, if it wasn't for the lingering guilt of what happened merely days ago.

And also a not too pleasant looking red head eyeing at me from the other table, ever since I stepped inside the chow hall and took a seat with Jordan next to me…

.

That was when a random question hit me.

"Also, what's with Eliza and the treadmill again?" I asked him out of curiosity.

I can him visually shocked at the words as his eyes widen, and his face growing pink before he hastily straighten his composure, taking a sudden interest in the ceiling as he looked upwards. Away from the looking eyes from all the operators sitting next to us.

"It's nothing, Yumiko. Don't mind it..."

 **.**

 **IV**

 **.**

Night time came early today, as so as my story. I told the children about the old tales my mother used to tell. And to my delight, even hundred years old stories still had a special place inside of children's hearts apparently.

Afi, Java and the rest of the gang are all sound asleep as we thrived the night with tales of the past for what seemed like hours.

"I do got to say, you still have that story telling blood in you Shurat." Kamilla said happily.

"Even Sitora seems to enjoy the tales as much as I did." She smiled.

"Da."

"Well what can I say? It's all in ze family's blood yes?" I asked her with a playful grin.

"da." She exclaimed softly. Her normally beautiful and cheerful face grew a frown on it now.

…

"I missed these moments… don't you?" Came her sudden question.

"I do."  
…

The sound of the crackling fire next to us enveloped the silent moment in the wooden room.

"What's wrong Kamilla? You looked down." I asked with worry.

"Nothing is wrong, Shurat..." She answered lowly.

"it's just that…."

I approached to her seat with quiet steps. Feeling her uneasiness as each step I took forward to her.

"it's been too long…"

She explained sadly.

"I know, Kamilla…"

"I missed you… We. Missed you, Shurat…" Her sad tone did nothing to ease my worry for her.

…

"I love you. You know that?" She looked at me with glassy hazel eyes.

"I know."

…

"You know I waited, right?"

"I do…"

"Yes… so you do…" Her tone now a bit more stiff, a slight bit of frustration weaved in those soft words. It got me worried.

…

"But have you known how long we have waited, Shurat?" Was her final question.

And that caught me off guard.

"I…"

"No. I don't…" I exclaimed shamefully.

She just sat there, in her chair. Letting the light orange of the fire bask her skin, and the crackling sound of the flames overcome the sound of her calm breath. She didn't say a word.

…

"How long have you waited?..." I asked her, wanting to break the silent.

…

After a moment, she eyed me again.

"Do you really want to know?" Her tone low almost as a whisper.

"Yes…"

…

It took a moment for her, but with a sigh she answered: "You wouldn't believe me if I did tell you…"

…

"Kamilla. Just tell me, we are married are we not?…"

…

"The truth?..."

"Yes. The truth."

…

"Kamilla-.."

"20 years…" Was all she said suddenly.

"I'm sorry?" I asked in confusion.

"We've been waiting for 20 years now, Shurat…"

She spoke softly. Not moving from her seat.

"Kamilla? It's only been a couple of years-"

"Not in this world." She replied suddenly.

.

"What?"I exclaimed.

"You don't know?"

"Know what!?"

.

She turned to look me in the eyes now. Her face stern, but with a hint of worry to her features.

"What don't I know Kamilla?..."

She didn't answer me.

"Why do you say, it's been 20 years!?"

.

She still didn't say anything.

"WHAT DON'T I KNOW?!"

"You're dead, Shurat…"

And that single statement broke the quiet ambiance of the room…


	4. Strange times part 2 (teaser, wip)

**Welp, after some time off, guess the most of ya already think ima ded. So uh… sorry abt that. Anywho….. special thanks to my good friend Kingdie, Velexium and you two! ! and Whacknut! for actually helping me get my lazy ass moving again :P**

 ***DIS RIGHT HERE BE A TEASER, AND NOPE IT AIN'T FINISHED. BUT READ ON IF YOU MAY. THIS CHAPT IS STILL UNDER CONSTRUCTION AT A RATHER SLOW PACE AND I AM SORRY FOR SO. BUT NONE THE LESS THIS WILL BE COMPLETED IN THE NEAR FUTURE MY LADS AND LASSES. EXPECT SOME CHANGES TO THE NEXT TIME YOU READ ON DIS.**

 **.**

I find it hard to find any peace after the utter shock I've received during the few passing days… They were… troublesome, to say the least. For first was the risk of the whole Operation Red Crow that could fail, then it was of it actually failing for some of our informants' clumsy mistakes, and finally when it actually succeeded with the loss of a member of ours… And to top it all up, the whole deal put a dead weight onto all of us, to the SAT's reputation, the Rainbow's reputation and to my own as well…

Yes. It was quite the troublesome times indeed… And it's really messing with my head. To be a matter of fact, it was stealing more and more rest of my time as I found this weight to bare my eyes wide open at nights...

So coming to a conclusion of sorts, I did what every reasonable person would do. I drank the night away to the sleepless times like these…

…

And gulping down the next few glasses of Scotch I had before me, it was really getting into me. With the burning sensation it left on my throat, the tingly flame that gave me warmth in the cold night. Combined with the strange pulse of bliss it shots through my body and the strange soothing of its rich bitter but lovely taste. There's no better companion then your Golden glass of booze at these times... not that there are many companions you can find on these times anyways…

'When in doubt, use alcohol.' That's what they said. It's a wonder how little of a strong drink can turn entire frowns upside down, how as much as a single glass of this substance can wash away your worries and give you a moment of thrill to savor on top, of course if only my case would be so simple.

No, sadly it was not. This whole operation plus the amount of dread that it had put on to me really make such things as the alcohol's magic pale in comparison.

So what to do when you have a mountain load of worry on your head and when booze fails it's magic? You drink more booze. Simple answer is it not?

"Only if it was…" I silently snickered to myself on that one.

"You should really stop drinking, Imagawa."

"Ah just fuck off would you?..."

A heavy sigh was heard." No. You know I can't leave you like this…"

"Oh yeah!? And who are you to-"

As I turned my head around, there stood a figure, with a bearded chin, scared face, a masculine jaw, and… those blue darken blue eyes… unmistakable orbs of blues.

'crap.'

"S-Shurat?!..." I screeched in panic as my eyes widen and so did my jaw dropped in the sudden realization of who it was in front of me right now.

But unlike me; He just stood there like a sentinel, his iron gaze held deeply onto mine as his calm and cold face shown no emotions what so ever.

"You shouldn't be drinking too much." Was all he said. He spoke of it slowly and his tone sternly, like he always does; with eyes piercing through my browns.

I gulped…

"I! I'm so sorry! I didn't know it was you! And I-" A responded with a rush of panic to my words, after all it's not every day you are caught scolding back at your superior…

"-not without sharing it to another."

…

…..

"I- I'm sorry?" I asked, dumbstruck, too confused of the sudden response from the big Russian veteran.

"You heard me comrade. Hand over that bottle." His arm stretched out as he took a seat next to me. His weight slamming down onto the seat I am having, as he took a spot right next to me on the cafeteria table. His face less of a stone now as the man looked back at me.

"Um… sure?" I responded, handing him the bottle, while he grabbed a cup himself lying on the table.

Holding the bottle, he greedily poured himself some of the Golden liquid into his glass. Then with another, he gulped the substance down his throat without a single second of hesitation.

"Ahhhhh…" He exclaimed with his eyes close, head still pointed downward and throat savoring the rich melt of Scotch. "Bu yaxshi pivo…" **(that's a good brew…)**

"Wow. You must be thirsty."

"Da." He responded with a rather carefree attitude, as his eyes slowly opened again.

"And thank you for the drink, comrade."

"Um…It's nothing, help yourself out."

"If you say so…" Was all he said before once again, his hands crept to the bottle and once more he poured another load into his glass. And another swig, he gulped the booze down this time half way however, and another satisfied sigh come from his mouth.

"So. Now. Tell me comrade Imagaw-"

"Please, just call me Yumiko."

"Alright, Yumiko. What seems to be the problem here?" He asked bluntly, his eyes still glued to the glass on hand as he said so.

"I'm sorry?"

"Well, you don't just come to cafeteria at night, and share such a gut bottle of Whisky all to yourself alone at times like this, da?"

"Well…" I was truly in a loss for words.

"That's what I thought of." He replied, with a knowing smirk across his face.

"Now tell me, comrade. What is it that you have on your mind?"

I honestly had no idea how he manage to figure that out so quickly. But for some reason during my drunken state, and just the overall stress I've been receiving suddenly made me ill for the thought of another to help me at that moment.

"W-Wait a second! How are you coming to a conclusion of me having problems all the sudden?" I screeched.

I had no idea what I was doing at that time, but as it seems, Shurat may or may not have touched a nerve or some sorts of mine. 'Usually, I do everything myself.' That was the only thought of reason I had at that moment, it's a stupid thought, yes. But when you are drunk and your mind is half way through shit. I guess most people tend to over react as if it's the best thing to do.

"Isn't it obvious? Drinking? Late night? You being all alone and murmuring?" He raised an eye brow at me.

"W-Well…"

"Hmm…?"

'I don't need your help, mister.' A little voice stuck in my head echoed it's tone through my mind and when combined with the headache I'm receiving. I don't know why I listened to it, but I did. So in result… This was what came out of my mouth.

"Well what if I just have some sleep issues then!?"

"Yumiko, the only one that has sleep issues here, would be Ryad. And since you are not him, I don't think you'd be acting like so."

"Well what if I just like waking?!"

"With all of the recent missions going on? I think everyone is more the willing to take a rest."

"Well-!"

"Yumiko, please. This is getting stupid, just speak up what's wrong woman." He said while sipping a bit of Scotch.

"No! I don't want to!" I gave a 'hmph' and like a little child I draped my arms around chest as I pouted.

He gave a sigh. "Ayollar ... mast bo'lganlarida nega ular o'jar ekanlar? ..." **(Women... why are they so stuborn when they are drunk?...)**

"I heard that! What were you saying about me huh!?"

"Buning uchun uzoq kecha bo'ladi…" ( **This is going to be a long night for this one...)**

.

My eyes shot wide open as they bored up wards to the ceiling. A groan soon escaped my mouth after shortly after and a mix of confusion as well.

It was this dream again, and this dream was beginning to become more and more frequent to every time I've got some shut eye. Strange as it was to say the least, for never have I've thought of this certain memory.

It was no nightmare to remark nor was it some particularly too much of a well fond happy time either. It was just a drunk time we had… So why do I keep dreaming of it?

…

The more I thought of it, the more it doesn't make any sense to be honest.

This dream was set on repeat for nearly a week now. And it's been bugging me quite a bit. Was there something I've missed out on in that dream? Was it something my brain is trying to tell me?... Honestly. I have no idea. I would say, it is stress that is causing this, and stress might be the case. But… what's with this certain dream? What makes it so special?...

 **.V.**

"The night is still young Shurat. Take as much time as you need to think about this…" Kamilla said as she sat in her chair, eyes gazing through the flickering fire. Her brown orbs focused forward into the nothingness as she was in deep thought.

Even with all that happened, it is strange to me to how I thought of her.

Even with that frown plastered on her face and two silent lines of tears running down from the sides of her cheeks, she is still beautiful…

With the orange fire only seemed to highlight her bright features, her eyes, her face, that little nose that she has on her; And the long, silky black hair that curves just the slightest to cover her face while still giving her an aura of mystic beauty.

My wife was a true angel of her kind…

'And so is she…' a voice crept into my mind. Nearly shocking me with its sudden present.

Shaking my head from the noise, I also manage to earn myself a raised eyebrow from my wife with a sadden and worried look on her face.

"Shurat… Is there something wrong?..." She looked at me with those piercing brown orbs.

"It's nothing Kamilia."

'Brown eyes…that looked so similar to her.' The voice rang again. Only this time it felt like it was vibrating through my head. With each word vibrating harder and harder, until it struck me with dizziness as I saw the entire room spun around me.

*Thud* There I was, collapsing as my head kept spinning…

"shurat!..." I can hear Kamilia's voice, in a rather fuzzy tone as my vision blurred for a second or two. And those piercing brown orbs still looking onto me...

Then, for the next thing I know, that tiny glimpse of darkness returned somehow.

'Don't you remember her?...' That voice echoed.

"Who is she!?"

'You don't?...'

"Who are you!? And why are you doing this!?"

'You don't remember her?..."

"No! I don't! And I'm sick of this shit!-"

'Remember her, you must remember her.'

"Who is this woman that I'm supposed to remember!? And who the fuck are you!?"

'That. Only you would know… comrade...'

 **.VI.  
**


End file.
